Forget Yesterday (It ain't worth the pain)
by jetangel02
Summary: When they gaze forward into the darkness ahead, what gazes back at them? Fear? Hope? Nothing? Is such darkness defined by the evils brought upon them, or brought about by them? And when they gaze upon each other, what do they see? The Enemy? A Friend? Or mere Reflections of Themselves? There's two sides to every story, when they feed off the pain of the glory..
1. Chapter 1

Greetings to all readers. Despite my continued diligence to my other Fictions, I've decided to attempt a draft of Akame ga Kill x Resident Evil. This is so that I can remain focused on my writing, and to lay the groundwork on this upcoming fic. So, for the time being, I just wanted you all to know the following will be several excerpts of a developing story and are considered a work in progress. Contents are subject to change and alterations both minor and major, until noted otherwise. I sincerely hope you all enjoy glimpsing at what I got cooking up for what I'm to call my best work.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Queue: Escape from Laboratory)_

_**["Repeat, All Employees Proceed To The Bottom Platform..."]**_

The PA's feminine voice monotonously called out from every speaker system installed throughout every room and corridor, its hauntingly calm insistence vocalizing at constant intervals alongside the clamor of alarms and an occasional rumble tremoring its way throughout the many floors and levels. The message conveyed a vague, if not ominous, promise of escaping the looming destruction. The noise was only partially muffled by the mechanical whirring sounding within the confines of a descending elevator.

A chime rang out, as the elevator doors retracted and revealed the bottom level of the Umbrella's secret underground facility.

Seryu staggered out onto hard concrete, clutching her side, and craned her head to get a full view of her surroundings. Several train cars lined up on tracks, with most coupled to a large bulky locomotive currently docked in front of a safety gate. A small control panel sat next to the gate, its wires and conduits connected to either side of the gate's framed hinges. And at the opposite end, a smaller gate stood barring the path to a walkway, which gave access across the tracks, over the train itself, and onto the obscure expanse of the rest of the bottom platform level.

"This must be the transport that the alarm mentioned." Seryu surmised "It should lead out of this place then." She hobbled for the control console beside the railway gate. When none of the switches or buttons she pressed had any reaction, she frowned with urgency. Judging by the unresponsiveness, it must be lacking power.

"I'll have get clear the way, somehow." Seryu bemused "Leon's not here yet. And this whole place could blow up at any moment."

Hoping to find another means of clearing the tracks, the lone Jaeger went over to the barred gate. When she saw that the small passage was sealed with a simple padlock, Seryu chose the only available option, and boarded the train.

Inside the bulky locomotive, there was enough space along to rear for four people to stand abreast, along with a bench welded to the side opposite the boarding entrance. Only the front portion of the car was confined, with a narrow walkway leading up to the access hatch into the conductor's station. Seryu put every ounce of effort throwing one foot in front of the other, as she rushed towards the small door, and forcefully pushed. Using motion activated sensors, the door detected her proximity, and slid open on guided rails to allow access, much to the Jaeger's relief.

Once inside the control deck, Seryu's elation fizzled out upon seeing a multitude of unlit panel boards full inactive switches and buttons. Not to be denied, she grabbed the large lever in the middle of the center console, and tried to force its crux, hoping it would prompt some sort of activation.

The lever wouldn't budge. Its pivot seemed locked in place by an adjacent primer motor. Without the main power supply for the train, none of the controls will respond.

"Dammit!" Seryu hollered, while she slammed a fist against console in frustration "What else can I do!?" She immediately began to grow desperate, as her heart began to race, and her breathing became more intense.

_**["Repeat, All Employees Proceed To The Bottom Platform..."]**_

The PA's voice sounded again from built-in speakers within the train, it's tone remaining the same as it did before, detached and impersonal, and no more insistent than its previous loop.

"There has to be a way to get this thing moving…" the desperate young woman turned to face to only other door which sat at the back of the car. As with the front hatch, the back worked the same and need only be approached to slide open. _Drrrvv!_

Seryu paused before entering the next car. She hadn't come across any dangers since reaching the elevator, but that's not to say it's fine to proceed carelessly.

Reigning in her anxiety and the pain throbbing from her side, the lone Jaeger made a brief check of weapons left available to her. There wasn't a whole lot of rounds left in the Submachine Gun, after having gone through most of the clip during the firefight in the corridors of the lab's upper levels. Seryu still had her body modifications, but they were meant to be the last line of defense in case she were ever grabbed and mauled. That left her with only one available option, as she reach over her shoulder and unslung the Sparkshot.

After a brief examination, Seryu flipped the switch on top of the trigger grip, _Vrrzzz! _and felt a sharp buzz humming along the length of the high voltage gun. "I suppose this will have to do." she resolved "Justice will see me through this."

Holding the Sparkshot at the fore, the auburnette proceeded through the gaping hatchway, and stepped over a gantry leading to a pair of large doors which smoothly parted open to allow passage.

The next car was much more spacious than the front, owing to the lack of occupation from neither cargo nor passenger.

Breaking into a longer stride as her condition could allow, Seryu hurried down the vacant compartment, and onto another gantry leading into the last accessible car.

In contrast to the one before it, this car held a hefty load of boxes and crates, all neatly stacked upon one another, and relegated towards the back and sides of the compartment, save for a lone metal chest squatting in a middle depression.

"There has to be something in here, that can help." recalling how similar item boxes she's previously come across had provided useful stuff, Seryu deigned to spend precious few seconds in rifling through the contents.

The search merely yielded a First-Aid Spray, and a yellow lid container full of large ballistic shells the Jaeger recognized as grenade rounds, recalling how these type of ordinance and the launchers that used them were utilized by the RPD for riot control, albeit the caps from the ones she's seen before sported a silver-grey color instead of mustard-yellow from this batch.

"Nothing else!?" Seryu angrily snatched the First-Aid Spray, then slammed the box's rusty lid shut, leaving behind the ammunition to a weapon she doesn't have.

Taking a knee, the lone Jaeger lifted up her shirt to expose her midriff "Hnnh…" On her right side, just above the waist, a makeshift bandage was haphazardly plastered on. Beneath it was a smeared residue of green herb that had been applied to a shallow but ragged gash of a through and through bullet wound.

"Shot me…" Seryu muttered hysterically, as she peeled away the bandage "That Night Raid bitch shot me!" She then emptied the medicinal can onto the freshly weeping injury, causing the bleeding to stop, and dulling all painful sensations. "Whew! All better now." her mind came back to the current predicament, as the PA's voice uttered another warning.

_**["Repeat, All Employees Proceed To The Bottom Platform..."]**_

Seryu darted away from the item box, and headed at the front of the compartment. Earlier, before rushing towards the back, she'd noticed the spacing between cars was rather broad on the sides, and were passable to any who scaled the safety railing.

The gantry between the second car and the third wasn't an option, because in was placed next to an active blast furnace which randomly spewed molten lava upward in violent explosions. The other gantry between the second and first remained clear, though.

"I'm getting out of here. No matter what." Seryu growled "Justice will prevail!"

Heaving herself over the side, auburn haired young woman touched down carefully onto the floor, and swept the Sparkshot around as she scanned the immediate area. To her left was an underpass that went beneath the walkway she had seen upon getting off the elevator. Beyond it was a door that led to the furthest section of the platform and outside exterior of the third car. On her right, stood a large machine with several containment bars stretched across in front of a pair sockets holding plugs.

Seryu looked over at the machine's main panel, and saw notification plaque stamped above it.

STORAGE FOR HIGH CAPACITY PLUGS

PRESS 'OPEN' IN CASE OF AN EMERGENCY

Back on the panel, Seryu found the corresponding switch, and pressed it.

In a series of depressurized hisses, the bars retracted, and exposed the plugs inside. One was colored blue, and on the rim of its cylinder shape, it was labeled 'Joint S'. The other plug was red, and held the label 'Joint N'

"Huh? What are these for?" Seryu was puzzled by what to do with the two plugs, so she glance around her immediate surroundings for more clues. Her amber eyes instantly found another plaque, which was stamped on the side of the train itself.

TO BEGIN STARTUP PROCEDURES, REPLACE IGNITION COMPONENTS TO THE GENERATOR BEHIND THE REAR CAR

Enlightened by this new information, the lone Jaeger eagerly grabbed both plugs, and started for the rear end of the bottom platform-

_Rumble!_ A large tremor shook the entirety of the facility, causing Seryu to falter midstride.

_**["Five Minutes Until Detonation…"] **_

Alarms continue to sound throughout, but the PA's voice no longer spoke after its last statement. Elsewhere, the rumbling tremors grew more frequent and intense.

"Gehhh!" abandoning all prudence, Seryu madly ran for the door beneath the walkway overpass. Locked or unlocked, she was ready to crash her way through it, if needs be.

_Schweeek! _The door squeaked along its hinges, after giving way to Seryu's hard push.

_Pchoom! Pchoom! _Small eruptions from nearby blast furnaces greeted her as soon she entered the back end of the platform.

Ignoring the ferocious explosions of molten fire, Seryu pressed on, goaded by the dire urgency of the situation.

"There it is!" she exclaimed at the Generator sitting at the farthest wall. Its wide front pockmarked by receding plug sockets, empty and waiting for the necessary pieces to complete its designated role.

With a good idea of what to do, an anxious Seryu rushed over to the auxiliary power source. She then produced the two plugs she had picked up, and began inserting them into their matching sockets. "This one goes here…" _Krtick! _"And this one, here…" _Click!_

_Ding!_ A chime of confirmation sounded. And, a bright display screen lit up over the control panel, showing a digital message notification

THE EMERGENCY MODE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED

THE POWER SUPPLY WILL BE CUT TEMPORARILY

THE EMERGENCY TRAIN WILL BE ACTIVATED UPON RESTORATION OF POWER

_Krrrrzzzzz…._ The entire bottom level suddenly became very dark, as various systems went offline with the absence of running electricity. Only a handful of light emplacements up along the walls and ceiling remained active, kept functioning by reserved backup batteries. The only other source of light, was the still boiling furnace blasting out its sporadic eruptions of molten flames.

The entire vicinity was bathed in an eerie glow of smoldering orange, and the overbearing veil of brackish shadow wherever the dimmed luminosity couldn't reach.

_Thud!_ A resounding noise heralded the arrival of Something large and ominous, landing right behind where Seryu is standing.

The startled Jaeger turned abruptly, her Sparkshot aimed and ready to shoot, but she held steady, unable to make sense of what she was seeing.

It stood up from a crouched position, with the same measured precision that It once displayed during Its previous battle. Its all encompassing trench coat had since been incinerated after Its fall, the hulking torso underneath set ablaze and still burning even now, leaving It grotesquely unrecognizable yet still vaguely humanoid. Large menacing claws replaced what used to be gloved fists. And holding It all up, were Its two legs, swollen to the size of steel girders, and seeming just as powerful.

The Tyrant spread both of Its mutilated arms, _(Queue: "T"-B) _and bellowed a loud inhuman roar which sounded more akin to an engine gone haywire than anything remotely organic. Its hellish visage made all the more terrifying by the backdrop of roaring explosions erupting from the blast furnace.

Seryu instinctively squeezed the Sparkshot's trigger, and sent a widespread jolt of an electric shock _Brrzzzt! _

The Tyrant was unfazed however, and retaliated by ducking into another crouch, then launched Itself forward with a powerful dash, propelling at breakneck speed, while dipping one claw in an underswipe motion _Schiiikk!_ Sparks showered up from each talon, as they grazed over the floor, leaving streaks of slashed granite in their wake.

Seryu had barely reacted fast enough to dive sidelong out of the way of the attack, and landed up against the safety railing at the edge of the furnace.

_Pchoom!_ A stray burst of flame shot up, threatening to singe her auburn hair, but she had already scrambled to her feet, and jockeyed straight at her assailant.

The Tyrant had already recovered from Its dash attack, and began to stand upright before turning slowly towards the lone Jaeger.

"You stubborn Devil!" Seryu pulled the Sparkshot's trigger once more and fired another jolt "Just die already!" _Brrzzzt!_

Like the first shock, the second did little in repelling the oncoming Tyrant.

Before Seryu could let off another jolt, the B.O.W. swung out Its right claw in a backhand motion _Swipe! _striking Seryu across her side, knocking her off her feet, and sending her rolling along the floor.

"Gah!" the auburnette struggled to regain her footing, only to suddenly fling herself upon seeing the Tyrant come at her with the same dash attack _Schiiikk!_

Seryu dove headlong as hard she can muster, hoping it was enough to evade.

_Fwup!_ The flat of Tyrant's claw brush against her thigh. None of Its talons could cut her at such an awkward angle, but the force of the hit was enough to catapult the Jaeger up a couple of meters.

After falling for a split second, Seryu reflexively twisted herself in midair, and tumbled forward into a cartwheel. "Hup!" the stunt was a success, as she stuck her landing a fair distance from the Tyrant while It was still withdrawing to It's initial upright posture, leaving It wide open from behind as it faced the opposite direction.

"I've got you, now!" Seryu switched to the Submachine Gun, and squeezed the trigger _Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta!_ .380 bullets sprayed forth, and peppered into the B.O.W.'s charred flesh.

Yet still, the Tyrant remained unaffected. It spun around in the same steady motion from before, and turned to face the quarry, then continued It's steady gait in pursuit.

_Ra-ta-ta-ta-click!_ Seryu emptied the remainder of the clip at point blank range, but to little avail, except for the last few rounds impacting the center mass where a twisted clump of tissue pulsated in rhythmic beats. The B.O.W. staggered momentarily, and responded by raising both of Its claws to defensively cover Its upper body.

"Here!"

High above, on a catwalk overlooking the platform, a tall silhouette called down in a woman's voice while dropping an object to the floor below.

"Use This!" _Clnk!_

"Who are You!?" Seryu called out, but the dark figure had already disappeared into the shadows above.

Seryu then turned toward the item that was dropped, and now lay at the center of the platform floor, right in between the Tyrant and herself.

Her face then flashed with recognition upon noticing the familiar shape of a large bore and wooden finish. It was a Grenade Launcher, the same model kept at the Police Station, minus the buttstock with it having been sawn off.

Throwing the Submachine Gun aside, the auburnette made a mad dash for the other weapon, hoping it would be able to deal significant damage to the Enemy.

The Tyrant spread out Its arms again, and stepped forward to meet the charging Jaeger head-on.

Seryu reached the Grenade Launcher first, her metal fingers wrapping around the grip of the sawed-off buttstock as she lifted it up. The weight of the weapon told her that a round was loaded inside, and was ready to fire.

Just as the Tyrant brought both Its claws around together for a double slash clap, the frenzied young woman brought up the Grenade Launcher, aim squared center, and warped her expression "Justice is Served!-"

_Crush!_

Something enormous appeared out of the shadows above, and landed right on top of the Tyrant, flattening the B.O.W. to the concrete floor. The force of the impact interrupted Seryu, and sent her stumbling back.

_Vvvrrrrzzzz! _The power had come back on, and the lights started to work again, restoring the entire level to proper illumination.

The suddenly lighting forced Seryu to briefly shield her eyes while they adjusted her vision. When she saw clearly again, her first sight was of What had brought low the Tyrant so easily.

Crouching on top of the downed B.O.W., was a hulking body mass with white fur easily recognizable to his former partner.

"…Koro?" Seryu blinked in utter disbelief which was then replaced by a joyful smile, as her gaze met the biological Imperial Arm's.

Hekatonkheires responded by pulling his lips back, exposing rows upon rows of sharp teeth, then uttering a vicious snarl _Gyaoh!_

Seryu's expression faded into confusion, as Koro grew increasingly more hostile towards her. "What's wrong?" she asked, instincts were telling her that something terrible had happened. Her legs then started to step backwards, as her confused look was replaced by one of pure dread.

_Gyaoh! _Koro bellowed another snarl, as he menacingly crept forward. He then lunged with both titanic arms, his eyes locked on Seryu in predatory frenzy-

_Schleck! _The Monster Imperial Arm's back was suddenly impaled by the Tyrant's right claw, Its sharp digits sticking out of Koro's midsection.

"Koro!" Seryu yelled out to Hekatonkheires, in shock at seeing him stabbed.

Koro ignored the Jaeger, and seized the claw protruding from his gut with his large hands each gripping a talon.

_Gyrrrr!_ With a great heave, Koro twisted the claw in a corkscrew motion while steadily holding it in place using his torso as leverage.

The Tyrant made no sign of distress or traumatization, even as muscle and bone began to tear and snap from such extreme contortions. Though, It did try to yank Itself free, only for the last pieces of sinew tethering Its arm to Koro to rip away from Its shoulder, and having Its right arm pop right off _Squelch!_

With Its balance thrown off by the loss of a major limb, the Tyrant slumped down to one knee, and tried to re-center Itself with Its remaining left arm.

Before the B.O.W. had any chance to recover, Koro grabbed It by the head and stomach, and lifted it up above his shoulder. Then, with a powerful windup, the biological Imperial Arm chucked the Tyrant into the air, sending It over the train and down the other side.

_Crash!_ The raucous of the Tyrant landing somewhere in the distance sounded louder than the blaring alarms.

_Gyaohhh!_ Koro let out a roar of triumph, as his regenerative abilities automatically began to mend his wound.

Now rid of the Tyrant's distractions, he then diverted his attention to his former user who stood there appalled. It was now clear to her what the Monster Imperial Arm's intentions were. He's not bothering with anything attacking him. He's only after one target this whole time. And that was Seryu.

_(Queue: Last Judgment) _

"No…" the auburnette started to back away once more, as Koro lumbered toward her with jaws ever gaping. Her ambers eyes widening in pure terror at those hideously sharp teeth turning on her for the first time ever.

After making his mouth spacious enough to fit half a person inside, Koro came at Seryu, ready to bite the cowering Jaeger in two. _Groah! _

Now genuinely fearing for her life, Seryu acted fast, and fired the Grenade Launcher _Plunk!_ A fiery ball of napalm shot forth and hurled into Koro's face _Fshoom!_

_Kyuahh! _The biological Imperial Arm recoiled in scorching pain, as the incendiary projectile ignited a small blaze all over his eyes and nose, effectively blinding him for a time until he can regenerate again.

With his ears spared of the flames, Koro's hearing remained intact, and was registering the rapid pitter patter of his target running along the concrete floor.

Seryu ran straight through the small door leading back into the front portion of the bottom platform, and slammed it shut behind her.

"This can't be happening!" Seryu gasped, taking in gulps of air, trying hard not to succumb to panic as she struggled to face reality. Her once loyal partner is now trying to kill her for whatever reason she cannot understand.

"Unless…" the auburnette made a sudden realization "He was the one who had it! When I dropped it earlier, he must've picked it up!" The epiphany was obvious, yet she still refuse to accept such a conclusion "But, that shouldn't be right! Why would Koro activate for someone like him!?-"

_Slam! _The door to the rear platform generator buckled outward from an explosive force of Koro's battering. Seryu stumbled forward, then turned and aimed the Grenade Launcher at the bulging metal.

_Wham!_ The door was then knocked clean off its hinges, and sent flying along the side until it embedded itself in the panel of the joint plug locker.

Back on the other side of the partition separating both sides of the platform, Koro leered through the gaping doorway, and bared his teeth at Seryu again. He crouched, and reached an arm through the opening, only to get caught on the shoulder by the doorframe itself. His body was too big to fit his way in.

Seryu took this opportunity, and tried to assert herself "Please, Koro! Don't you recognize who I am? It's me, Seryu!" though disgusted at how her own Imperial Arm could act so voracious against her, she reluctantly steadied the Grenade Launcher, and pulled the trigger.

_Click!_ The dry sound of the firing pin served to remind her how the single-loaded weapon had already been fired. In her panic, she had forgotten the grenade round had already been expended and needed reloading.

Opening the Grenade Launcher's break action and exposing the breech, Seryu pulled out the spent shell, taking notice that the now empty casing had a red color around the rim where the cap had been. She then remembered where more rounds are located, back inside the train, in the rear car, where she had left them in the item box.

_Krzzt! Kzzzt! _Over at the plug locker, volatile sparks of high voltage electricity began to arc out of the damaged panel, threatening to electrocute anything that came close. It was effectively blocking access to the track's side rails, where Seryu could've climb into the cars' coupling gantry to get back inside the locomotive. However, the spacing above remains clear of such obstacles.

Breaking into a run, the frantic Jaeger hurriedly made for the stairs on her left, which led up to the walkway looming over the train's second car.

Seeing his prey getting away from him, the biological Imperial Arm reverted to his base form, and shrunk into a smaller size that can pass through the doorway.

_Gyuah! _Koro launched himself forward, spinning on his axis while his mouth rapidly expanded _Whisk!_ And miss the auburnette by mere inches. With his body still carried by momentum, he then plowed into the plug container which directed an electric shock into him _Krrzzzt!_

_Kyuahhh!_ The biological Imperial Arm shrieked in pain, as the high voltage electrified him all over. In a final surging jolt, the plug locker was shut down by emergency cutoff circuits, leaving Koro to collapse in a partially blackened heap.

"Koro, stop this!" Seryu called down, after ascending the stairwell. She then raced along the walkway, trying to get to the center hanging right above the second car.

_Hriiyeeaaa!_ A trumpeting shriek tore through the clamoring alarms and explosions, as something dark and spindly dropped down from above, and landed on an unsuspecting Seryu, pinning her to the grate of the walkway with its sickle shaped claws.

"Wah!?" Seryu struggled to get away, but the sheer weight of the Licker Enhanced prevented movement. Tensing the skinless muscles of its black quasi-reptilian body, the vicious B.O.W. wound its claw back in readiness to gore her.

Seryu reacted fast, and widened her mouth to reveal a hidden gun barrel. _Kabam!_ A round fired, and tore into the exposed cranium of the evolved Licker's head, striking the brain.

The Licker Enhanced screeched in pain, and staggered away in roiling agony, allowing Seryu to recover, and draw the Sparkshot "See how you like this!" With a pull of the trigger, she sent a lethal jolt at the vulnerable B.O.W. _Brrzzzt!_

_Hriiyeeaaa!_ The burning shock brought on another shriek from the now-smoking Licker Enhanced before it seized up in its final death throes.

Not wanting to be taken unawares again, Seryu quickly vaulted over the side of the walkway railings, and landed on the roof the second emergency car. "Umph!" she steadied her footing along the length of the roof, until she finally came to the gantry spacing up ahead.

_Boom!_ Another explosion rock the platform, jarring Seryu as she tried to steadily climb down the ladder placement on the side of the gantry. "Not much longer until this place goes…" she gritted her teeth, determined to make it out alive, no matter the cost.

Upon descending into the spacing between cars, she stood for a brief moment, waiting for the compartment doors to slide open in their casually dull hum _Drrrvv-_

_Chomp! _A sudden force of pressure came over Seryu, as her left arm had suddenly caught itself between the large jaws of a regenerated Hekatonkheires after he wedged his head in from the side gap over the track railing.

"Koro, No!" Seryu screamed out, then grabbed the opposite side rail with her right hand, holding her in place before Koro could swallow her arm-first.

The now panicked Jaeger struggled and tried pulling away with all her might, hoping to pop the prosthetic out of its socket, and releasing her from Koro's bite. Unfortunately, she remained helplessly stuck to her arm as Koro tugged and yanked his mouth up to her shoulder just past the metal arm's joint socket.

Frightened by the prospect off being engulfed by the biological Imperial Arm, and her survival instincts overwhelming her, Seryu let go of the railing, and reach over her shoulder to grab the Sparkshot. She then held the weapon ready, as it began to charge _Vrrzzz!_

Seryu looked into Koro's ravenous face, and sniffled "I'm so sorry!" She then plunged the pronged front of the Sparkshot into his left eye, and pulled the trigger _Brrzzzt! _The electric shock jolted straight into the Monster Imperial Arm's skull.

_Kyuahhh!_ Koro roared, then pulled back his head in agony, dropping Seryu back into the gantry spacing. As she tried to get up and stand, her left arm suddenly felt awkward when it held under her weight.

Looking down, Seryu then realized her left prosthetic arm was no longer attached to her shoulder. Instead, there was now one of the Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings, Number 4 - Hook-shot, in place of the metal arm. The swap was caused by Koro whose cognition had briefly been scrambled by the Sparkshot's discharge.

"Forgive me, Koro! You've left me no choice!" gathering up the Grenade Launcher, Seryu bolted into the second car.

_Whhrrrzzzz!_

"Huh!?" The auburnette felt the whole compartment lurch forward with motion, at the locomotive began to move on its own.

"It's leaving…" Seryu immediately stowed her excitement. She still needed those rounds for the Grenade Launcher, for whatever might happen next.

Continuing for the rear car, Seryu trotted across the final gantry, unaware that something had reached down the spacing from above. _Clutch!_ A vice-like force grasped her by the ankle, and yanked her off her feet, causing her to fall flat on her face "Oof!"

Before she could have a chance to reacted, Seryu was suddenly dragged back toward the opening between the second car and last car. "_Whahhh!"_ She looked behind, and saw what had snagged her. Holding onto her leg, Koro's large hand pulled her back to him with the strength of his overly muscular arm.

_Gyyrrr! _The biological Imperial Arm snarled maliciously, as he brought Seryu closer to his waiting jaws outside of the gantry doors. The hatches themselves were too small for his large body to fit through, save for one of his expansive arms.

"Let go!" Seryu fought to free herself from Koro's grip, frantically hitting the thick fingers with the Grenade Launcher's stockless butt. Still, there was no yield. Just as she was about to deploy her mouth gun again, she remembered what was equipped to her left arm.

Raising her Hook-Shot up, the downed Jaeger aimed for the stacks of crates at the other end of the car, and fired the grappling hook _Pchute!_

_Chlrk! _The multipronged hook embedded itself in a wooden crate sitting just past the item box containing the yellow grenade rounds, leaving a trailing towline which automatically reeled itself until it went taught.

"Hrrngh!" Tension mounted throughout Seryu's body as opposing forces tugged at her extremities. The grapple line of the Hook-Shot held sturdily, keeping Seryu tethered in place. But Koro wasn't letting up his efforts, as he continued to pull on Seryu's painfully outstretched leg.

"Hiieee!" the auburnette wailed out in distress, frantic that she may be pulled apart if something doesn't give.

_Clrtnk! Clunk!_ Drawn off its perch, by the extensive tugging, the wooden crate toppled from atop the container below it, and slammed into the side of the metal item box, knocking it over, and spilling out its contents.

The grenade rounds bounced inside of their case as it clattered along the floor, popping the top off with force of momentum, and sending three Acid Rounds rolling along the floor. One round rolled to the right side of the compartment, while another rolled to the left. The last round rolled along the center, and straight into Seryu's reach.

With reckless abandon, the Jaeger snatched at the yellow capped grenade, and jammed it into the Grenade Launcher's open breach _Thmpf!_

Now reloaded, Seryu shut the M-79's break action _Klnkt!_ And aimed it at her target's face, as she was dragged ever closer to his gaping mouth.

"You were my friend, Koro. We fought side by side together, serving Justice and purging Evil from existence." She could see the expanding rows of teeth, bristling with hunger and eagerness to eviscerate.

"I won't ever forget you. I promise, I'll fight on, twice as hard, for your sake. And the sake of Our Comrades who fought in the name of Justice and the Empire." Seryu's face grew twisted, as her psychotic expression took over "And I swear, I will make that treacherous bastard Leon S. Kennedy pay for turning you against me! He'll suffer in ways unimaginable, if it's the last thing I do."

Seryu's emotion soften, as tears streamed down her cheeks "So please, rest now. Be at peace…"

_Plunk!_


End file.
